


Blindfold

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, blindfold play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Blindfold

“I can’t believe you’ve never had cotton candy,” you said before pulling another piece of the sugary substance from the stick and eating it.

Cain leaned down and captured your mouth with his. “Very sweet,” he said when he pulled back.

You smiled, taking his hand as you walked through the county fair. With all the crazy in both your lives the chance to get out for a date was hard to find sometimes and you were enjoying a quiet evening with him.

“We’ve done fair food and we’ve ridden the Ferris Wheel. What is next for the fair experience?” Cain asked you.

You looked up at the Father of Murder and grinned. “Fair games!”

“Fair games?” Cain muttered as you tugged him down the main thoroughfare of the fair.

Twenty minutes later you were blindfolded and aiming a yellow water cannon at an oversized rubber duck.

“Do you want some help?” Cain whispered in your ear.

“I have no desire to cheat,” you replied. “I’m going to use my hunters instincts and gank this duck.”

You hit the trigger and heard Cain laugh. “Hunters instinct?” he said, his hand coming down to rest against your hip.

The sudden sensation of his touch made you gasp and your body jumped.

“Interesting,” he murmured, backing away from you.

You bit your lip, trying to focus on the game. You shifted the canon over a few feet and squeezed again.

“Almost!” the man running the game yelled.

This time you let out a low moan when Cain suddenly trailed his fingers down your neck.

You shifted for your last shot and went to press the trigger again. You felt the cannon jerk slightly and when the man yelled out “Direct hit!” you knew Cain had used his powers.

“The lady gets her pick of the prizes!” the worker called out.

“She’ll take the blindfold,” Cain growled, his hand coming down on your wrist before you could reach up to remove it.

You let him lead you, blind as to where you were going. The sounds and smells from the fair grew distant until Cain’s hand came down around your waist and you heard him snap his fingers.

The smell of honey and wood told you that you were back at Cain’s cabin.

“Cain?” you said softly, wondering what was going on.

“Shhhhhh.”

His hand lightly brushed against your stomach and you hissed at the unexpected contact.

He quickly tugged your shirt over your head and dropped it before his hands trailed down your sides to unzip your pants.

Reaching out to balance yourself on his shoulders while he tugged your jeans off you were pleased to come in contact with bare skin.

He guided you to the bed and you awkwardly climbed up on the mattress and laid down.

Cain was silent and you had just begun to wonder if he was still in the room when you felt his fingers slide down the inside of your leg.  
This time you didn’t try to hide or muffle the noise of appreciation as you let out as your legs fell open.  
As quick as he touched you he was gone again.

The warmth of his breath was the only warning you had before his mouth covered your nipple, capturing it in a heated kiss.

You brought your hands up to tug at his hair. “Cain. Please”

And then he was gone again. “Tease,” you growled, trying to listen for where he was.

When you felt his lips brush across the top of your foot before slowly kissing up your leg you squirmed, trying to push your sex towards where you thought he would be.

His tongue stroked across your soaking wet slit and you bucked slightly off the bed, grunting.

“You taste like honey,” he said as he continued to work you, alternating between kisses and long licks.

His hands danced from your knees to your stomach and finally landed on your core as his thumb rubbed circles against your clit.

When you came you called his name. You wanted to clutch his hair but with not being able to see anything you just let your hands fall where they landed, digging into his back and your own leg.

“I’m going to make love to you now Y/N. Blindfold on or blindfold off?”

“Off. I want to see you,” you breathed.

He pulled the material off, tossing it across the bed as you blinked, focusing your eyes. Cain quickly brought his lips to yours as he joined your bodies.

Later you were curled in his embrace under the comforter. “You know I really wanted the stuffed panda bear from that game,” you teased.

“I think the blindfold was more fun, don’t you?” his hands trailed up your side as he spoke.

“Much more fun,” you whispered, rolling onto your back as he shifted to cover you.

 


End file.
